


Place

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Journey to Babel, M/M, No Dialogue, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock ponders his parents’ opinions.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Place

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set during the “Journey to Babel” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jim does an admirable job of showing off the ship—he may not have as much in-depth technical knowledge of its inner workings as Mr. Scott or Spock himself, but Jim does _understand_ it all, and no one has ever demonstrated such a keen interest in a starship overall. The Enterprise is nearly a part of Jim—an extension of his very being. He could easily pass the tour off to a lieutenant, even an ensign, but he chooses to do it himself—granted, after Spock was rejected for the position. Jim guides Ambassador Sarek and Amanda Grayson through the engine room and gestures to the more fascinating sections, boasting of their ability.

Spock hangs back, curiously observing the subtle reactions that flitter across his parents’ faces. His mother has learned well from her many years on Vulcan, but she’s still an open book to him. His father is a more difficult but not impossible subject. They both listen to Jim and show him the proper respect. He is, after all, the captain of the Federation’s flagship, and he deserves his dues. 

Spock can’t _quite_ tell what his father thinks of _Jim_ specifically, but he would like to know. He does wonder if his father finds Jim incredibly _impressive_ —not just for a human, but for any living being. He’s relatively young, and yet he’s accomplished so much—he’s made it into the history books a dozen times over. He’s in prime shape—well built, classically handsome, certainly attractive. He’s intelligent, clever, and renowned for it. He has all the right credentials. Surely, he’s a worthier suitor than any partner that could have been found on Vulcan, T’Pring included.

It would be quite human to feel _pride_ over having secured such a mate. Vulcans don’t normally concern themselves with such things. But within the privacy of Spock’s own mind, he allows himself to admit that he _is_ proud. Though he’s already found his parents’ visit largely uncomfortable, that one fact does provide a pinprick of hope. He knows his father has no interest in renewing a relationship that’s long since fallen apart. His family will never be as tightly knit as his mother would like it to be.

But Spock has found his own home. And he finds himself looking strangely forward to the right moment for him to reveal to his parents that his decision to join Starfleet has yielded the best _t’hy’la_ he ever could’ve wished for.


End file.
